Lembranças
by KnightHiryuu
Summary: Lembranças durante uma conversa.


_Naruto_

_Lembranças_

_- Lembra como foi?_

_- E como poderia esquecer? Eu fui um baka, evitando você durante todo aquele tempo._

_- Eu nunca entendi por quê... Achei que depois da minha maluquice você me diria algo. Sim ou não. Mas nada. Por meses._

_- Eu não sabia o que dizer. Tinha medo, por ser um jinchuuriki, que não poderia te fazer feliz._

_- Eu nunca me importei por você ser um jinchuuriki._

_- Eu sei. Mas eu estava com medo. Todos que me amavam acabavam morrendo. Meus pais, o Sandaime, Jiraiya... Achava que era uma maldição, e queria te manter longe disso._

_- Mas eu sempre quis ser parte de tudo isso._

_- Eu sei, eu sei... Demorei demais pra perceber que não podia ficar sem você._

_- Precisou que eu fosse atingida por aquele nukenin pra perceber._

_- O medo de te perder me fez ver que, sem você, nada mais importaria._

_- Ainda não consigo imaginar a cara que Tsunade deve ter feito quando você surgiu na sala dela, comigo nos braços, quase morta._

_- Implorei para que ela te salvasse. Se eu não descobrisse ter herdado o Hiraishin no Jutsu do meu pai naquela hora, você teria morrido._

_- Não acreditei quando acordei no Hospital e vi você lá, dormindo na cadeira. E menos ainda quando Shizune me disse que você não havia saído do meu lado durante os três dias que passei desacordada._

_- Não conseguia para de pensar em você. Só podia rezar para que você acordasse. Tsunade fez o que pode, mas nem ela pode garantir que você ficaria bem._

_- Enquanto olhava você dormindo naquela cadeira, me lembrei de que, antes de desmaiar, você me beijava e dizia que me amava. Mas a lembrança era tão boa que eu achei que tivesse delirado._

_- Você não faz idéia como fiquei desesperado naquela hora._

_- Faço sim. Foi como me senti quando você lutou com Pain._

_- É... tem razão._

_- Lembra-se da surpresa que os outros fizeram?_

_- Ainda não acredito que todos sabiam, menos eu._

_- Até mesmo papai estava lá, quando saí do hospital, com você._

_- Foi uma surpresa e tanto. Praticamente nos obrigaram a assumir o namoro na frente de todo mundo._

_- Não que isso tenha sido ruim..._

_- De forma alguma. Embora eu confesso que morria de medo que seu pai não aceitasse e me transformasse em picadinho. Cheguei a me emocionar quando ele me deus boas-vindas à família._

_- Pois é... Parece que foi ontem isso._

_- Verdade. Mas já faz 10 anos._

_- 10 maravilhosos anos. Ainda lembro-me da surpresa de todos quando contamos que eu estava grávida._

_- Acho que o mais surpreso foi o Kiba. Ele sempre gostou de você._

_- Eu sei. E mesmo assim foi quem mais deu força para que nós ficássemos juntos._

_- Fiquei feliz que ele aceitou ser padrinho._

_- Quem não ficou muito feliz foi papai..._

_- Pois é... acho que ele esperava que tivéssemos nos casado antes..._

_- Seria o normal, não?_

_- Nosso caso nunca foi muito normal._

_- Isso é. Mas não trocaria tudo o que passamos por nada._

_- Nem eu. Lembra como seu pai estranhou nosso filho nascer loiro e com o Byakugan?_

_- Lembro. Mas isso foi só até ele o pegar no colo e começar a babar como um vovô coruja._

_- Não que tenha sido diferente quando nasceu o filho do Neji e da Tenten. Ele ficou babão do mesmo jeito._

_- Ele sempre foi severo, mas no fundo é um manteiga derretida._

_- Não acredito que já passou tanto tempo... acha que ele vai se dar bem? Espero que faça amigos logo._

_- Com certeza. A filha da Sakura está junto com ele._

_- Aquele teme do Sasuke. Lembra-se dele pedindo pra esperarmos um ano, pras duas crianças entrarem juntas?_

_- Ele é quase tão babão quanto você._

_- Quase._

_- Espero que nosso filho não se meta em confusão, como você se metia._

_- Minato vai se dar bem, acalme-se. Sabe que nesse estado não pode ficar nervosa._

_- Parece o papai falando... Quando eu estava esperando o Minato vocês não me deixavam fazer nada, mas agora está pior._

_- Só queremos que Kushina nasça bem._

_- Sei disso, meu amor._

_- Bom, Minato já entrou na Academia. Vamos pra casa agora, que você precisa descansar._

_- Naruto-kun, não começa..._

_- Certo, certo, Hinata-chan._

_- Já disse que eu amo você?_

_- Quase tanto quanto eu amo você._


End file.
